Super Mafia Sports Mix
by Shilo Burbans
Summary: 32 contestants. 20 Townies. 10 Mafia. 1 Neutral. And a mystery role. Will the Mafia win? Or maybe the townies? And what IS this secret role.
1. Day 1

_Well... I decided it wasn't going to be scrapped before the making. This is one of the few stories that I already have planned out, so reviews are appreciated, but they will not change the story line. To see an example of a story where I answered reviewer's questions read, 'Of Water And Blood.' This includes all of the playable and unplayable characters in... Well what the title sounds like. Disclaimer._

* * *

><p>*DAY 1*<p>

Rosalina stood at the edge of the garage and smiled, "Well, look who arrived."

There was a strange flying planet making its way over to the observatory. It was shaped like a familiar plumber's head. She looked closer and saw a group of six playing volley ball. Close to them there were two teams of three playing a vicious game of hoops. There were also some people throwing dodge balls around. There were some people on the sides cheering them on. Rosalina smiled, "The ratio is 20-10-1-1."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Players- Penguin, Mario, Peach, Toad, Gold Ghost, Purple Puncher, Pianta, Petey Piranha, Luigi, Boo, Wario, Waluigi, Lakitu, Mii, Daisy, Bowser, Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr, DK, Black Mage, White Mage, Slime, Cactuar, Moogle, Yoshi, Behemoth, Monty Mole, Birdo, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Koopa.<strong>

**Mafia-**

**Town-**

**Neutral-**

**Unknown Role-**

* * *

><p>Rosalina spoke up as the players arrived, "This was please. This was please."<p>

After everyone finally got to the Terrace, Rosalina took out 15 sets of keys, "These are the keys to your rooms that you will be staying in. Remember, Mafia won't know each other until the first night."

* * *

><p><strong>Rooms:<strong>

**1- Luigi/Daisy**

**2- Mario/Peach**

**3- Black Mage/White Mage**

**4- Moogle/Slime**

**5- Yoshi/Birdo**

**6- Wario/Waluigi**

**7- Toad/Bowser Jr.**

**8- Boo/Dry Bones**

**9- Bowser/DK**

**10- Purple Puncher/Gold Ghost**

**11- Penguin/Lakitu**

**12- Mii/Diddy**

**13- Behemoth/Petey Piranha**

**14- Monty Mole/Cactuar**

**15- Shy Guy/ Koopa**

**16- Pianta/Cactuar**

* * *

><p>Rosalina smiled and said over the intercom, "VOTING WILL BEGIN IN AN HOUR."<p>

Mario smiled and Peach Jumped into the pool. Luigi lounged by the terrace. Daisy was reading in the library. A hooded figure made its way to Rosalina's Room. It peaked in and said, "Um... I would like to give this to... This person... please."

Rosalina smiled, "So you would like to use your ability on this person?"

They nodded and Rosalina turned to the intercom, "LUIGI HAS BEEN GIVEN AN EXTRA VOTE FOR TODAY."

Gold Ghost was walking through the kitchen when he heard the announcement. He snickered. All he had to do was wait at the entrance Rosalina's Room and he could see all the people who used abilities. He wondered what would happen... He decided it was okay.

Rosalina heard a knock on her door. She opened it up and beckoned the person in. She looked and said, "One or two?"

The person said, "Two... On... This person I guess."

Rosalina nodded. The figure exited the room and Rosalina said, "SOMEONE HAS BEEN DOUBLE CURSED."

Birdo looked at Yoshi and frowned, "That doesn't sound good..."

Yoshi nodded, "It doesn't sound like it will affect anyone except the person who received the curse. I hope..."

The person walked through the door to Rosalina's Room. Rosalina smiled, 'So I assume that you want to use your ability?"

The person nodded, "On... I don't know... I guess him..."

Rosalina nodded and handed the person 'his' profile. While the person was reading that, Rosalina said over the intercom, "SOMEONE HAS BEEN SCANNED."

Gold Ghost frowned, "Oh dear... I hope it isn't me..."

Before the person could go, Rosalina said, "Voting is beginning now. If you would go to the terrace please?"

Finally, when everyone was on the terrace, Rosalina said, "Voting may begin. Majority is 17."

Mario looked at his brother, "So who do you think gave you two votes?"

Luigi shrugged, "I'm not going to tell you. They have a very important ability and if you're Mafia, I don't want you to try to wipe them out."

Mario narrowed his eyes, "Okaaayyy..."

Pianta looked up and said, "I'm going for Mario. His answer was almost unsatisfied, like he wanted to know who the person was to wipe them out."

Peach frowned, "That doesn't mean anything. Maybe he just wanted to know so he could get the person to give him votes."

Pianta shrugged, "Well, it's all we have to go on."

Peach sighed, "Yeah... I guess..."

Suddenly Slime spoke up, "Hey! What do you have to say Mario?"

Mario said, "It's pretty much what Peach said. I just wanted the votes."

Slime still smiled, seeing as he couldn't do anything else, "Well no person who could tip the votes just because he's popular would need the votes. I'm voting you!"

**Votes:**

**Mario: Pianta, Slime**

**Yet to Vote (YTV): Everyone else**

Daisy frowned, "Wait. That doesn't even make any sense! Of COURSE Mario would need the votes! The game doesn't work on who is popular or not! I vote Slime for accusing Mario for a RIDICULUS reason!"

Peach nodded, "She has a point. Even if Mario was Mafia, he would still want the votes for tipping over Townies. I vote Slime."

**Votes:**

**Mario: Pianta, Slime**

**Slime: Peach, Daisy**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Luigi smiled, "I think we have our Mafia. I put both votes on Slime."

Slime, while still smiling, seemed to be anxious, "Don't please. I was just making a simple accusation."

The ghosts laughed, "Which is exactly what a Mafia would do! Our votes to Slime!"

Pianta shook his head, "No guys! He has never played this game before! He didn't know!"

Yoshi muttered, "Well... I guess that Luigi and... all the others are right. But I don't want to put a vote on someone yet..."

Wario frowned, "Guys! We all have to vote for the most obvious person right now. The only person we should vote for is Slime. I put my vote on him."

**Votes:**

**Slime: Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Luigi, Gold Ghost, Purple Puncher, Wario**

**Mario: Slime, Pianta**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Waluigi smiled, "Slime, it seem that even if you defend yourself, you're gonna have someone find fault in what you say. Although I believe you're Mafia and am putting my vote on you, it would be best to be quiet. For your own sake."

Slime nodded and said, "Yeah, I guess... Well, I have to say that if you lynch me off, it won't be a big deal. I would like to stay in the game, but I've never played before, so I would probably be just a burden to the Town."

Toad frowned, "Guys, even if Slime is Mafia did you hear what Waluigi said? He offered advice for Slime and tried to save him! That must mean they're Mafia buddies! I vote Waluigi!"

Toadette nodded seeing sense in that, "Then I vote Slime."

Bowser smiled, "Slime has to be Mafia! If he's not then the Mafia is one of the one who has already voted for Slime! I vote for Slime!"

Birdo frowned, "I don't think that any of them are Mafia. Until I get some confirmation on the matter, I'm not going to vote."

Mario suddenly gasped, "Wait! Slime said that he would be a burden to the Town! That must mean he's Mafia! I vote Slime!"

**Votes:**

**Slime: Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Luigi, Gold Ghost, Purple Puncher, Wario, Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser, Mario**

**Mario: Slime, Pianta**

**Waluigi: Toad**

Rosalina spoke up, "Five for majority!"

Mii tilted his head, "Well, I'm going to guess Peach. She had a slip of tounge."

Peach raised her eyebrows, "You can do whatever you want. One vote isn't going to tip the scale."

Mii shrugged. Penguin gasped, "I know! Why don't we wait until a scanner scans someone that is Mafia! Until then vote No-Lynch!"

Birdo nodded, "Agreed. No-Lynch."

Yoshi smiled, "That what I was trying to think of! No-Lynch!"

Petey Piranha laughed, "Vote Slime!"

Boo tilted... himself... and said, "Vote Slime also."

Dry Bones nodded, "Slime."

Bowser Jr. said, "Vote Peach. Same reason as Mii."

Moogle smiled, "Vote Slime."

Rosalina notified, "One for majority!"

**Votes:**

**Slime: Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Luigi, Gold Ghost, Purple Puncher, Wario, Waluigi, Toadette, Bowser, Mario, Petey Piranha, Boo, Dry Bones, Moogle**

**Peach: Mii, Bowser Jr.**

**Mario: Slime, Pianta**

**Waluigi: Toad**

Cactuar looked up, "I clinch it. Vote Slime."

Rosalina stood up, "AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Slime you have been eliminated from Super Mafia Sports Mix. Please exit the observatory. Starship Mario is waiting."

Slime nodded. He got up, grabbed his bags and walked over to the garage. Rosalina grabbed Slime's profile and handed it to Cactuar. He looked at it and groaned.

**Slime,**

**This is your profile for the upcoming Mafia game. Please try to remember, but if you forget, you can come see me in my office.**

**You are a Townie. You have no abilities.**

**~Rosalina**

Pianta sighed, "I told you..."

* * *

><p>*NIGHT 1*<p>

The ten looked at each other.

The Godfather looked around, "Well, it's good that none of us were lynched."

Another nodded, "Yeah although I think we should get to talking about the night kill in case there are any light sleepers. Any ideas?"

One of them walked up and whispered into the Godfather's ear. The Godfather was taken aback, "Are you positive?"

They nodded and the Godfather got up, "I'll go tell Rosalina..."

* * *

><p>*DAY 2*<p>

The people had gathered on the terrace and waited to hear the night kill. Finally the last person arrived and Rosalina gave Bowser the profile.

**Bowser Jr,**

**This is your profile for the upcoming Mafia game. Please try to remember, but if you forget, you can come see me in my office.**

**You are a Townie. You have no abilities.**

**~Rosalina**

Bowser nodded and passed the profile around. Rosalina stood up, "Voting will begin in three hours. Feel free to do anything you want until then."

* * *

><p><em>Well... I don't really know... ~Shilo Burbans<em>


	2. Day 2

_Disclaimer. I just want to apologize ahead of time in case I start to type in reverse font. It's how I write online, and I sometimes might forget to turn it off. Thanks you! Also, sorry for the long update... I was revising the way I wrote this, and then I got writers block, and then I didn't have it, and then I did. And now I don't! :D_

* * *

><p>*DAY 2*<p>

Rosalina turned back to the camera, "Well, here we are. Last episode, Slime was lynched during the day. He was new to this game, and made a fatal slip of the tongue. Then, during the night, Junior was lynched by the mafia, though, only they know their reasons. Let's see what havoc unfurls this episode, as the neutral has now come into play... Who knows what side they will be on..."

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Players- Penguin, Mario, Peach, Toad, Gold Ghost, Purple Puncher, Pianta, Petey Piranha, Luigi, Boo, Wario, Waluigi, Lakitu, Mii, Daisy, Bowser, Diddy Kong, DK, Black Mage, White Mage, Cactuar, Moogle, Yoshi, Behemoth, Monty Mole, Birdo, Dry Bones, Shy Guy, Koopa.<strong>

**Mafia-**

**Town- Slime, Bowser Jr**

**Neutral-**

**Unknown Role-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rooms:<strong>

**1- Luigi/Daisy**

**2- Mario/Peach**

**3- Black Mage/White Mage**

**4- Moogle**

**5- Yoshi/Birdo**

**6- Wario/Waluigi**

**7- Toad**

**8- Boo/Dry Bones**

**9- Bowser/DK**

**10- Purple Puncher/Gold Ghost**

**11- Penguin/Lakitu**

**12- Mii/Diddy**

**13- Behemoth/Petey Piranha**

**14- Monty Mole/Cactuar**

**15- Shy Guy/ Koopa**

**16- Pianta/Cactuar**

* * *

><p>Mario looked around, at the small amount of people in the kitchen. Peach was looking in the refrigerator, and sighed, "Mario, I don't really know who any of the mafia could be."<p>

Peach just shook her head, "Well, I don't really know, but I'd have to say that I have an idea, but I can't really say... It would make me seem like mafia. I think someone is trying to frame me."

Mario tilted his head, "And why would you say that?"

Peach frowned slightly, "Well, Bowser Junior and Mii said that I had some sort of slip up, and believed that I was mafia. And now Junior was lynched, I think Mii is next..."

Mario nodded, "Yeah, and they would make it seem like your mafia, because someone stumbled along the truth, and are now gone."

Peach nodded worriedly.

* * *

><p>A small hooded figure made their way to Rosalina's Office. They weren't quite sure who they would steal from, but they were sure it would be a good ability. They sighed and then nodded. They opened up the door to Rosalina's Office and peeked in, "Hello...?"<p>

Rosalina looked up from her TV set, "Oh! Hello! Come here to use an ability I suppose?"

They nodded and entered, locking the door behind them. Rosalina smiled, "So who will you steal it from?"

The person smiled, "Well, I was thinking, and what would happen if I were to steal from a person without an ability. Assuming that there are those out there without abilities, and we didn't lynch of the only ability less people out there yesterday."

Rosalina leaned over and whispered something to them. They nodded and wrote a name on a piece of paper. Rosalina took it and then dug into her file. She pulled out someone's file and pulled out a small piece of paper. She handed it to him, and then he nodded, "I'll give it back them."

Rosalina smiled, "I guess so!"

They returned it and wandered off.

* * *

><p>Luigi sat in the garage, tinkering with a small gadget as Toad and Birdo were talking to him. Birdo looked up, "Well, I don't know what to say... Not much-"<p>

She was cut off as an announcement came over the loudspeakers, "_**ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! SOMEONE HAS STOLEN BETHEMOTH'S ABILITY, AND HAS NOW USED IT! THAT IS ALL.**_"

Toad shrugged, "I wonder what that was. It didn't say."

Luigi nodded, "It was most likely a passive ability, like, you can't get lynched in the day, or something. Or maybe he didn't have an ability!"

Birdo shrugged, "Well lucky Ability Robber. He gets an ability. I don't."

Luigi shrugged, "Well, it depends. I mean, what if you were a town, and you had a mafia like ability? I've seen shows like this where there were people who had that. Man, it was bad..."

Toad laughed, "Well, I don't know really."

Birdo shrugged, "I don't really mind though. Abilities can cause trouble."

* * *

><p>Another figure was making its way to Rosalina's Office. They were counting aloud, and was muttering about others. They opened up the door and Rosalina smiled, "Well, I'm assuming-"<p>

She was cut off as the figure stopped her. They thought a moment, and then nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. I mean, it would probably be my best bet."

Rosalina smiled, "And who will the two be?"

The figure shrugged, "I don't really know. I was thinking..."

They scribbled down two names into a small notebook on Rosalina's desk, which was wide open. Roslain looked into the book and nodded, "I'll inform them, and then announce it. And I have to arrange the paperwork. I mean, you know...?"

The nodded and the figure left. Rosalina swiveled back around in her chair and started digging though her files.

* * *

><p>DK sat with Diddy, talking, "Well, I'm not sure what to think!"<p>

Diddy shrugged, "Well, we don't have an decisive proof who is an d who isn't mafia now. I mean, everyone thought that Slime was mafia, cause he kept slipping up, but he wasn't, so that really threw us."

DK nodded, "Yeah... But I'm still not sure what to think. I mean, I... Well, put it this way. If we lynch another town accidentally, it's not the end of the world, but it brings us this much closer to losing."

Diddy nodded, "Yeah... I'm guessing that the mafia are surprised, cause like Rosalina said, "They didn't know each other till the night fall."

DK nodded intently and then an announcement came over the loudspeakers, "_**ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! TWO PLAYERS HAVE BEN LINKED! THEY HAVE BEEN INFORMED OF THIS, AND THE EXTENT OF THE LINKAGE! THAT IS ALL.**_"

DK frowned, "I wonder what linking does. I don't think that was on the last two seasons..."

Diddy nodded, "Probably something like... I don't really know, they can use each other's abilities?"

DK shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine buddy."

* * *

><p>Yoshi and Dry Bones sat in the garden playing chess. Yoshi looked up, "Check."<p>

Dry Bones nodded and thought a bit. Yoshi started talking, "So, how do you like the game so far?"

Dry Bones smiled, "Well, I think it's kinda nerve wracking. I mean, I don't know who the mafia re, but I need to. I feel like it's a mystery novel, and in it. It's really exciting!"

Yoshi laughed, "Well, I've wanted to be on this show ever since the first season! I mean, it always just seemed like a really fun game. I've even played it with my friends, just a little quick game."

Dry Bones nodded, "I actually didn't hear about it till the second to last day of the second season. When I did, I was thinking it would be a crappy show. But I was like, ADDICTED!"

Yoshi laughed more and there was an announcement, "_**ATTENTION CONTESTANTS! VOTING WILL BEGIN NOW! PLEASE MEET ME IN THE GARDEN.**_"

Yoshi shrugged, "Huh. Already here."

Dry Bones nodded, "Well, let's just-"

He was cut off as Rosalina opened the door and walked in, "Oh! Hello you two! Who's winning?"

Yoshi raised his hand, "Me definitely. He can't even get NEAR my king."

Rosalina nodded, "Well then! I invite you two to keep playing while the votes go on."

* * *

><p>As the final contestants settled down Rosalina smiled, "The voting may begin. Majority is 16."<p>

Yoshi stood up immediately and said, "I vote Peach. Bowser Junior suspected her and now he's been lynched."

He sat down and continued playing chess. There was a moments silence before Peach pursed her lips, "Well, I'm not mafia, and I'm pretty sure that I'm being framed. I mean, it could be totally coincidental but I don't think so."

Yoshi shrugged, "But it's the best we have to go on now."

Peach nodded, understanding. Moogle spoke up, "Well, I don't know... I mean, yeah, it's the most we have to go on, and no lynch should probably only be used on the first day, but I still think that voting her is risky. I mean, what if she's town?"

Mario nodded, "Well, I don't really know. I don't think she's mafia. She explained it to me today, and it sounded genuine."

Luigi frowned, "Well I guess, but are you sure?"

Mario nodded and the two of them made eye contact. Shy Guys shook his head, "It's too reckless. But..."

Toad nodded and finished the sentence, "It's all we have."

Peach shook her head and sighed, "Well, go ahead and lynch me, but don't blame me when I turn up town."

Koopa nodded, "I don't think it's wise to lynch someone today. I mean, it's too early in the game, and if we don't lynch anyone today, nothing is going to happen. It's not like the mafia will win just because of one no lynch."

Rosalina's phone buzzed and she smiled, "Princess Peach has been granted an extra vote for the day!"

Peach smiled, "Oh goodie!"

Pianta raised his eyebrows, "So we can use out abilities while voting, via text?"

Rosalina nodded, "I guess so. I mean, I didn't say that you couldn't and it's not against the rules."

Everyone nodded and then Diddy stood up, "I vote Yoshi."

Yoshi was shocked, "Wait, WHAT?!"

Diddy smugly smiled, "Yeah, you heard right. I vote Yoshi."

**Votes:**** (Majority: 16)**

**Peach: Yoshi**

**Yoshi: Diddy**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Yoshi narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Diddy smiled, "Cause I am. That's why."

Everyone just looked at him and he kept smiling. Finally Mario said, "I vote Diddy."

Diddy shrugged, "Well, I was expecting that. But really. Yoshi's a mafia."

Luigi raised his eyebrows, "And you know this because...?"

Diddy smiled, "Cause I do."

Luigi nodded, "Yeah, no. That's not right. I vote Diddy."

Peach nodded, "Agreed, I mean, how would he know unless he was mafia... But then... Why would he betray them?"

Diddy smiled, "Nope. Not mafia. Just some town who's confident in their mafia finding skills."

Peach shrugged, "It's still suspicious, but I'm only putting one vote, cause if he's betraying a mafia now, he might later... Vote Diddy once..."

Shy Guy nodded, "Well, I don't know. I mean, I don't believe he has reason to vote him. I think he's just townie who suspects mafia. Vote DIddy."

Peach straightened, "Nope, I unvote Diddy, and put both votes on Shy Guy."

Monty Mole tilted his head, "Why?"

Peach smiled, "Caught a mafia. He said that he believes that Diddy was town feigning mafia knowledge. But Shy Guy still voted him."

Luigi nodded, "Yeah, I'll unvote DIddy, vote Shy Guy."

Shy Guy put a hand up, "Whoa, wait a minute. It was just a mistake!"

**Votes: (Majority: 16)**

**Shy Guy: Peach, Peach, Luigi**

**Yoshi: Diddy**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Mario nodded, "I'm voting Shy Guy. Best bet. He slipped up."

Monty Mole nodded, "I agree. Vote Shy Guy."

Shy Guy started panicking, "No, I only made a mistake! I didn't mean it! I mean, yeah, he's probably mafia, but I don't know! I mean, he could still be innocent!"

Purple Puncher shook his head, "Sorry little buddy, but you're not doing yourself any favor by talking. Vote Shy Guy."

Yoshi nodded, "Best bet. I mean, I don't quite know, so I'm not voting, but he's probably our best bet."

Birdo smiled, "Well, I wouldn't really say that. I mean, he's obviously mafia! Vote Shy Guy."

A small ding was heard and Rosalina tilted her head down. Penguin tentatively raised a hand, "May I speak?"

Rosalina absently nodded and Penguin nodded, "Well, I was think that he was a mafia, yes, but I'm not voting yet. Before everyone gets all suspicious and tries to pin blame on me, why don't we use him? I mean-"

He was cut out as Shy Guy burst out and yelled, "DON'T LYNCH ME! I'M THE TOWN SCANNER GOD! YOU'LL LOSE A VERY IMPORTANT PLAYER BY DOING THIS!"

A silence was met after his burst, and no one moved a muscle. Finally Rosalina looked up, "Well, Peach has been protected for the day."

**Votes: (Majority: 16)**

**Shy Guy: Peach, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Monty Mole, Purple Puncher, Birdo**

**Yoshi: Diddy**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Finally Toad broke the silence, "Yeah, no. If you even really WERE town scanner, then you wouldn't announce it, even at a time like this. You would just end up being killed by the mafia. Vote Shy Guy."

Petey Piranha nodded, "Agreed. No cop would say that. Vote Shy Guy."

Moogle shrugged, "I'm not sure what to think. I don't think he's mafia, but I don't think he's empowered. I don't want to lynch a town, but we don't have anyone else... I don't know. I'm keeping my vote to myself for now."

DK nodded, "I don't really agree with Moogle. I mean, yeah, he probably IS a mafia, but we have no proof. Well, scan wise anyway..."

Waluigi shrugged, "Well, I think he's mafia. It's really obvious, and I seriously doubt that he could be anything else. Vote Shy Guy."

Wario nodded, "Same here. I agreed with my brother! Vote Shy Guy!"

Shy Guy screamed, "YOU ARE ALL MAKING A BIG MISTAKE HERE! I'M NOT MAFIA!"

Birdo shook her head, "No, unfortunately, you're putting up too much a fight. It's suspicious."

Rosalina put up one hand, "_**SOMEON HAS BEEN SCANNED.**_"

A brief silence was instated, and then Yoshi spoke up, "Yeah, I have to go with everyone else on this one. I'm gonna go ahead and vote Shy Guy."

**Votes: (Majority: 16)**

**Shy Guy (12): Peach, Peach, Luigi, Mario, Monty Mole, Purple Puncher, Birdo, Toad, Petey Piranha, Waluigi, Wario, Shy Guy**

**Yoshi (1): Diddy**

**YTV: Everyone else**

Shy visibly flinched and screamed out, "SEE! I JUST SCANNED SOMEONE!"

Moogle nodded, "So do you mind tell us who it is...?"

Shy Guy started at him, "ARE YOU CRAZY?! HELL NO! THEY WOULD JUST BE LYNCHED OFF BY THE MAFIA!"

Moogle simply shrugged, "Well, since you won't say, I'm afraid I do have to vote you."

DK nodded, "He has a point. The fact that you scanned someone isn't suspicious, but at a time like this, not to reveal, that is insane and will end you game. I vote Shy Guy."

Shy Guy screamed and sat down in his chair violently. Penguin sighed, "Well, we don't have much choice here. I vote Shy Guy."

Boo nodded, "Yeah. I'll clinch the vote."

Rosalina nodded and got up, "AND MAJORITY HAS BEEN REACHED! Shy Guy you have been eliminated from Super Mafia Sports Mix. Please exit the observatory. Starship Mario is waiting."

He nodded and sighed, "Well, bye guys. And if you were wondering, I scanned Diddy. He came back town. And yeah, Yoshi's mafia. He knows that already."

He sluggishly wandered down the hall and exited. Everyone's head turned to Yoshi. Yoshi smiled, "Uhhh..."

Rosalina shrugged, "That is not for today. Here you go Boo, this is Shy Guy's profile."

Boo nodded and sighed.

**Shy Guy,**

**This is your profile for the upcoming Mafia game. Please try to remember, but if you forget, you can come see me in my office.**

**You are a Townie. Once per day, you may scan a single person.**

**~Rosalina**

Rosalina nodded, "So now everyone, off to bed. I'll take the kills at the designated times tonight! Goodnight, and I hope we see you tomorrow!"

Everyone left, and Rosalina was left to pick up the chess set.

* * *

><p>*NIGHT 2*<p>

"I'm not quite sure about that..."

"...well, they aren't really quite..."

"Personally, I think..."

"Actually, we cannot dillydally any longer. if we do, we may be caught by the Neutral. We do not know their designated time, and could be out right now."

"True... Maybe...?"

"...so you should kill..."

"... yes, that idea is..."

"I will go send in the kill now. It is final."

The left and lightly opened the door, as everyone else got up and left to their rooms.

* * *

><p>The Neutral snuck down the halls, trying to be as quite as possible. They did not know which side to be one, but they had long since decided that this night kill would determine it. Smiling, they entered Rosalina's room, "Here, this is it."<p>

They passed her a small piece of paper, and she nodded, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Rosalina nodded, "Okay, I'll go show them out then!"

They Neutral nodded, smiled and left.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, I haven't updated in a while, so IDK. But I'm changing my writing style, and the entire thing will be different next day. Also, if you were wondering, I'm moving the night kills into the next chapter, so you don't know until then. K? ~ Shilo Burbans <em>


End file.
